


Discordant

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you miss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discordant

There is a relative calm following the traveling companions leaving via Mokona for the first few days. The people from the Tower are moving in, adjusting and readjusting, and although tempers are frayed and nerves are shot, there is a lingering kind of hope for a peace to settle between the once warring territories. The fact that the water is clear and cool and refreshing for everyone certainly helps. 

Kamui finds Fuuma leaning against one of the corroding outer walls of the government building, surveying his broken compass – destroyed at the hands of that princess – and fiddling with its inner workings, trying to fix it.

He glances up and catches Kamui staring, and the smile comes easily – too easily, and Kamui tells himself to pay attention to that smile because it should only remind him of this man’s brother. He bristles. 

“It’d help if I knew a lick of magic,” Fuuma says, as if resuming a conversation they’d been having for hours. He gestures his hand holding the compass, where it sits, useless and unfixed. “It’s not just mechanics. It’s magic, too. I should just let it go.”

Kamui says nothing, unnerved by this man’s relative ease with him – an ease that they’d established for years of fighting (somehow) but now seems overwhelmingly fragile and destroyed now, because suddenly Kamui knows too much about this man – just who this man is. This is what he tells himself. 

“Shut up,” Kamui says because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Fuuma shrugs. He tosses the compass aside and it skids across the dried, dusty ground and doesn’t move. Fuuma watches it for a moment before turning his attention back to Kamui, eyes fixed on him. 

“What?” Kamui asks, bristling again. 

“Will you miss me?” Fuuma asks suddenly and Kamui stares at him, overwhelmed and confused by the question.

“Why the hell would I?” he asks, aghast. 

Fuuma laughs, but it doesn’t fit his face. It sounds too large, too buoyant. As if it belongs to someone else, as if it is trying to escape from him even as he forces it out. 

Fuuma looks away just as Kamui turns to leave.


End file.
